One known method of generating magnetic fields in salt water environments and the like, is to provide, on the end of flexible electrical conductors, electrodes formed of aluminum. Current flows from one electrode through the salt water to the other electrodes and in doing so, generates the desired magnetic field.
A problem arises in the use of such electrodes in that the anode tends to dissolve so that, in normal operation, the life of the anode is generally less than about 20 hours. As such structures illustratively represent very high replacement costs it is highly desirable to prevent such deterioration, to provide extended useful life, or preferably both.